


~Я Больше Тебе Не Враг!~

by Singer_Luver_808



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: Dima Bilan was selected to represent his country Russia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade, Serbia. Ani Lorak was chosen to represent Ukraine the same year.What happens when the two start a love affair, no longer being enemies?
Relationships: Ani Lorak/Dima Bilan
Kudos: 6





	~Я Больше Тебе Не Враг!~

"So, should I call Evgeni and ask him if he wants to be a part of this? Or..." Yana asked as she followed me through the corridor. "Yes, Evgeni should come skate. We might win Eurovision!" I answered, looking for my room. "Evgeni, how do you feel about skating on Eurovision for Dima Bilan?" Yana asked through the phone line. I chuckled quietly and walked into my room. "Oh, did I walk into the wrong room?" I asked the girl sitting in a chair. "Is this Dima Bilan's room? Woops, I'll go." she said, getting up. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. She was very pretty. "Karolina, but you can call me Ani." she answered with a smile. I smiled back, reaching out my hand for a handshake. "I'm Viktor, but you can call me Dima." she laughed as she shook my hand.

"So, what country are you here for?"

"Russia. You?"

"Ukraine."

"Uh oh, we've got some serious competition going on!"

We laughed at my little joke, still holding hands. "I don't think we have to be enemies, just for public viewing. I believe we can be friends in our personal lives.." she said, looking at our hands. I got a little embarrassed and pulled my hand away. "Fuck, I am so sorry!" I said, lifting my hands up in the air. "I'll see you later, Dima." she said, walking out the room. "Bye Ani." my heart beat fast as I watched her leave. Yana came in with a look on her face. "Who was that?" she asked with a grin. "Ani from Ukraine." I answered, my eyes looking a little like this: 😍

"Ani Lorak? Dima, what was she doing in your room?"

"She thought this was her room. It's fine, at least we met.."

I didn't even realize what I just said! "You like her, don't you?" I nodded, not really hearing the question, then I woke up. "What? No! I'm not here to make friends, Yana, I'm here to represent Russia!" I told her, lifting my arms in the air. She laughed as she put her phone on the dresser. "Dima, you don't have to lie to me. You obviously like her."

"No I don't!"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this very short first chapter! i promise, the next one will be longer!!!


End file.
